Harry Potter and the end year 7 at Hogwarts
by Isabella120
Summary: Ginny and Harry are boyfriend and girlfriend. Ron thinks Hermione still likes him so is secretly dating a new transfer student. Hermione can't wait until Ron tells her he doesn'tlike her any more so she can date her secret admirer. Unexpected ending. R
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the End

Year 7 at Hogwarts

Sadly I don't own these characters,the wizarding world,or the twists and turns of their adventures but I want to thank fanfictionfor letting me borrow that.

Chapter One The beginning

Harry sat on the floor of the burrow's big library pouring through books. After spending two days at Privet Drive with the Durslys Harry had come to the burrow. Harry searched for days for something to help him defeat Voldomort. He had been feeling like Hermione this summer vacation.

"Harry"

Harry turned to face Ginny carrying lunch on a tray.

"Hi Ginny; Thanks."

"Your welcome. How is it going?."

"Not great."

" Harry ...I know... we both know you can't do this now. There is no spell or charm you can cast besides the unforgivable curses that will defeat Voldomort. You need another year at Hogwarts. This came while I was making your lunch."

Harry stared at her while she removed a letter bearing the Hogwarts seal from her pocket.

"How did you..."

"Do you think I could just sit here? Me and Hermione started researching 2 years ago. We were worried and we have came to the conclusion theres 5 spells that can defeat him

but they are extremely difficult and far above even Hermione's level."

"Ginny..."

" Harry open your letter please."

Harry opened the letter it said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

As much as you were against coming this year. I need you to come. I can help you defeat You Know Who. Also I need you to help me... I will talk to you about this on

September 3rd . Please come.

Yours,

Headmistress

" Even Head mistress thinks you need another year at Hogwarts. What more convicing do you need? And Harry I don't know how you feel but I need you, I need us to be together again. I Know there will be dangers and risks but I am ready for them. Dear because I love you."

There was a long silence.

"Ginny I am going to Hogwarts and Ginny ...I feel the same way.

Ginny gave him a hug.

"Thanks Harry!"

And she Left.

Harry smiled I guess Voldomort could wait 9 months.

"Ron Ron get up its nearly 12!"

"Ginny your turning into a Hermione."

" No shes not I am Hermione."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your Brothers wedding is in 2 hours."

"Right I will get up if you let me have some privacy."

"Fine."

Someones Changed thought Hermione to herself as she ran into Ginny's room to help Fleur get ready.

Someones changed thought Ron as he took a shower.

An hour later Ginny Came back to the Library.

"Harry time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Bill and Fleur's Wedding in an hour."

"What?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding in an hour."

" Right then I will take a shower."

"Good you stink."

"What did you just say?"

"I was joking!"

As he chased after her.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be better!

Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and The End

Year 7 At Hogwarts

Chapter 2—The Wedding

Thanks for all the nice reviews!

"Hermione, Ginny I'ave 'ever ever ''been so nervous in my ''entire life." Fluer moaned

"You will be fine."they said thinking the opposite.

"I 'hope so."she replied.

"I was nervous on my big day as well but I was fine. You do fine too everyone is nervous,

this is a big step."Said Mrs. Weasly As she came in Ginny's room to see Fluer, a nervous wreck.

"'Thanks I 'hope so." Fleur moaned.

Meanwhile Charlie, the twins, Harry, Ron,and Mr. Weasly were trying to clam down Bill.

"What if something goes wrong? What if she doesn't love me and leaves me at the foot of the altar? What if.."exclaimed the nervous wreck, Bill.

"You will be fine."They said.

Bill gave them a faint smile and went back to pacing back and forth.

"Bill you know I was extremely nervous on my big day but I was fine and later on I found out that your mom was a nervous wreck and that there was nothing to worry about."said Mr. Weasly.

"Thanks." replied Bill.

"You know that if you continue pacing you get real dizzy." The twins said together

"Yes I know."said Bill.

Fluer's sister walked down the aisle. Then Hermione and Ron went down the aisle. followed by Harry and Ginny. Then everyone stood as Fluer walked slowly down the aisle...

Later...

"I love weddings." said Fred.

"Fred I think your in love." teased Ginny.

"Ginny I ..." started Fred.

"May I have this dance?" Harry interrupted.

"Why certainly." Exclaimed Ginny.

"You know Ginny's right you are in love with things. We need to get ourself girl friends."said George.

"No way I have you I..."started Fred.

"I am getting one ha ha."teased George.

"No you aren't!"screamed Fred.

" Yes I am!"exclaimed George "This is too easy!" he thought.

"No!" screamed Fred.

"Yes!"screamed George.

"NO!"screamed Fred.  
"YES!" screamed George.  
"NO!" screamed Fred.

"Well are you going to just sit there and stuff your face or ask me to dance! I alright y turned down 3 guys because you said you were going to dance with me!" exclaimed a very annoyed Hermione.

"Mione just wait a little bit longer." said Ron stuffing a piece of pie in his mouth.

"It's just sick watching you eat all that. You Weaslys have bottomless stomachs."said Hermione staring at her nails.

"What did you just say?"Exclaimed Ron.

"You know what I 'ave had it I am not waiting any longer!"screamed Hermione and ran off.

"Mione ..." Exclaimed Ron.

"Yes!"screamed George.

"No!" screamed Fred.

"YES!"Screamed George.  
"NO!"Screamed Fred.

"You look nice Ginny."said Harry.

"Thanks you do too." replied Ginny.

"Bill I 'was really 'nervous but 'everything 'is ok now. Said Fleur dancing with Bill.

"You know Fleur I was too but now I feel better..."Said Bill.

"Molly I am proud of you dear."said Mr Weasly.

"Thanks! I am too."replied Mrs. Weasly.

"Mione, look I am really sorry... Mione?" Said a very confused Ron.

"Get off of me!" Exclaimed Fred.

"NO you get off of me!"Exclaimed George.

"Want some punch Ginny?"Asked Harry.

"Sure Harry." Replied Ginny.

"Should we go now?" Asked Bill.

"Sure 'dear 'think 'now would 'be a 'good time."Replied Fluer.

I hoped you liked that chapter Continue Reading And Reviewing Please!


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving

Harry Potter The End

Year 7

Chapter 3 Leaving

Disscliamer:

I am still working on an evil plan but for Now Harry Pottter isn't Mine( just joking!)

Note: Sorrry this took so long I could list a lot of reasons I haven't updated in Months but I won't! Also check out my Other story : Invisible.

Everyone had slept in late because of the wedding.Harry sat in Ron's room. After awhile he went down stairs and made some breakfeast and packed a lunch. He ate and was about to open the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Harry you think it would be that easy." it said Harry whirled around to find himself face to face with Hermione.

"And What about Ginny? You Know in the end you will break her heart if you keep this up. Plus you wouldn't think me and Ron wouldn't figure out your plan?"Said Hermione angerly.

"Hermione Its not what you think... I am going to vist my parents." Said Harry.

Hermione looked away to hid her embarsment.

" Can I come?" Asked Hermione breaking the silence.

" Ok." said Harry.

"First You write a note while I grab my gear." Instructed Hermione.

" Ok but lets hurry before the entire house is awake." Whispered Harry.

"Ok." replied Hermione and grab a bag from the closet While Harry wrote a note.

" Ready?" Asked Hermione.

" Yes." Harry Replied.

"Lets go." Whispered Hermione and they cloesd the door and walked quickly down the street.

They had just reached the Cemerty when Ginny woke up. She ran down stairs to start breakfeast when she noticed the note Harry wrote. She open it this is what it said:

Dear Weaslys,

I am going to vist my parents in Grodric Hollow. Hermione caught me red handed leaving I am taking her along ( so I could go). I have lunch we will be back at 2:00.

Yours,

Harry

Also there was a small note addressed to her

Dear Ginny,

Do not worry about me, will you get the books you metioned for me? You can give them to me later.

Don't be mad.

Love you,

Harry

"Stuborron Harry real Stuborron." Thought Ginny and shoved his note toher in her pocket.

Meanwhile...

" Harry... are you ok?" Asked Hermione concerned about Harry who's face was as white as a ghost.

" I am fine." lied Harry through gritted teeth as he walked into the spoky cemerty.

" Harry you aren't a good lier... Your face is as white as a ghost." Snaped Hermione who didn't like When people lied to her.

" Ok I am a bit quesy." admited Harry ' What wrong with you anyway?" asked Harry

"Nothing." lied Hermione.

To Be Continued

Review and a quicker update!


	4. Chapter 4 Grodric Hollow

Chapter 4 Grodric Hallow

Hermione was glad she had come for right across the street was Harry's old house.

Harry put on a confident face yet Hermione could tell he was ready to cry.

" Harry are you all right?"she asked. Again.

Harry didn't anwser.

'Harry i am going to investagate your old..." Hermione paused ' you know."

"ok." He managed and stagered off to find his parents grave.

Hermione searched the charcol ruins of the Potter house for hours. She didn't expect anything but she was secretly searching everywhere He had gone. She pulled out her notebook and crossed out Potter's House. She was very Tired and she stoped and sat down on a near by rock.

"what????? Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed...

Harry had found his parents grave he just sat there for an hour then making sure noone was around except Hermione who was out of hearing range if he didn't scream. He

Talked to his parents if they were alive he talked about

Everything.

He had just finished when he heard:

"Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no! Hermione" He thought.

"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled runing towards her as she was falling in Voldormort's trap.

If you Review real fast i will Update Real Fast!


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected

Chapter 5 unexpected

"Harry wait!" said a familiar voice as Hermione vanished completely.

Harry whirled around Quickly.

"Draco Malfoy???????????????????"

" Hurry we don't have much time! He exclaimed and ran to the entrance, the rock, which was closed.

" What ???" asked Harry Who was getting too muh shock at the same time.

Malfoy muttered something and the entrance opened.

" Do you want to save Granger or Not?" Asked Malfoy.

"Yes." Gasped Harry.

Malfoy pushed Harry In and then jumped in as well.

Sorry It's Short...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 Vodermorts Trap

A/N

I am really sorry about this overdue chapter... I won't make up excuses or list what i had for the past month... But i will say : I am sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!

IS.

Chapter Six

Voldermorts Trap

_Harry didn't believe it ferret was going to help him... or was he just planing to redeem his honer ... What was Malfoy doing he almost killed __Dumboldore ...__ Plus he's is a Death Eater._

Thought Harry who was sliding down a dark smooth tunnel.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile Hermione had fallen on a dirt floor cavern. She sat up and looked around suddenly something had tapped her on the shoulder, she fainted.

OoOoOo

"Harry I am not a ferret for the last time! I was forced to almost kill Dumboldore! I was Forced to be A Death Eater! And I am not setting you and Granger up to redeem honer!"

Exclaimed Malfoy.

" How? ... Malfoy stop it!" Exclaimed Harry.

"What?" said Malfoy innocently and Smirked.

"Stop reading my mind!"Harry Exclaimed.

OoOoOo

Hermione woke up and remembered the face ... It was her only fear besides failing... It was...

OoOoOo

Harry and Malfoy fell on the dirt floor and Malfoy tapped Granger on the shoulder.

OoOoOo

Malfoy.

OoOoOo

"Granger!" Malfoy hissed.

"Malfoy what are doing and what do you want?" Hermione screamed.

"Well when you stop taking a fit w-e..." Started Malfoy.

"I am not taking a fit!" interrupted Hermione.

"Ganger do you want to get out of here or not!" Hissed Malfoy.

"What do you think?" Hermione screamed.

At that moment Harry woke up.

"You think you do." Hissed Malfoy.

"Now your reading her mind... great just great."Said Harry rubbing his swollen head.

"Cut it out Malfoy and _please _show us to the nearest exit so i can..."

" So you can Kill me?" hissed Malfoy ' you aren't worth the effort Granger."

A/N

Hope you liked it!

REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isadora120

(IS.)

P.s. I hope it ins't confusing! The OoOoOo is a division thing by the way. Also about chapter 2 I am fixing that!!!!

IS.


	7. Chapter 7 Volermorts Trap II

A/N

Hi all! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

IS.

P.S.

This is told mostly in Hermione's point of view ... Hey I can't help it she's my favorite character. Why??? Were very similar. Just if you were wondering. R&R!!!

Chapter 7

Voldermort's Trap II

Hermione got up and began examining the cavern for the first time ... completely ignoring a certain blond.

" You know ignoring me won't help." Hissed Malfoy getting up.

Hermione ignored him again and started to run her fingers over a crack in the wall.

"ow!" whispered Harry holding his hand over his scar.

"ow."murmured Malfoy rolling down his sleeve to reveal a glowing Dark Mark.

"He's here." Whispered Harry and Malfoy in unison.

Hermione glanced through the crack to see Voldermort in the distance slowly approaching the,crack which Hermione had guessed, a door!

"He's coming!" Hermione whispered 'Quick Harry the cloak!" grabbing his bag and dragging the two to a corner and throwing the cloak over them as she heard Voldermort wheeze:

"Evra" the crack opened to reveal Voldermort.

Hermione put her hands over Malfoy's and Harry's Mouths.

"Good he only destroyed my Hocrux on accident." He wheezed. And turned to the corner where they lay.

Hermione held her breath...

Voldermort turned to the opposite wall and wheezed:

"Entra".

The door opened he slowly walked out and the door closed behind him. Then Hermione heard him wheeze again:

"Evra."

After they heard a faint pop and he was gone.

Hermione removed her hands and let out a breath she had been holding. She took off the cloak and and whispered:

"Erva." at the door Voldermort had come through.

The boys regained their senses and sat up to find Hermione gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had gone through the door and found herself in a small room were every wall was covered in book selfs and the floor was wooden. Hermione sat down on the wooden desk chair in the middle of the room. And began examining the parchments covering the small desk.

Dear Mrs. Potter,

) (&& " 

yours,

Dumbledore

read one. "ancient runes" thought Hermione. Hermione found on top of it, in Lily's handwriting, the translation:

Dear Mrs. Potter,

There has been a mistake-- we made two prophecy's we put one in the Hall of Prophecy and the other has been hidden by myself.

Yours,

Dumbledore

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione gasped and read the next one:

Dear Mrs. Potter,

The hidden Prophecy has been stolen! We are trying to recover it for as you know the prophecy can only be copied once.

Yours,

Dumbledore

Hermione read another:

Dear Sis.,

I miss you! Vernon has gotten a good job and I am pregnant!

Your little sis.,

Petunia

Hermione thought that one was a waste of time yet went on reading. Hermione finally got to the last piece of parchment. It looked like it was torn from a book, Hermione read it.

_When all Hope is Lost_

_By __anonymous_

_When all hope is lost,_

_I will be there,_

_When all hope is lost,_

_Reach for the stars and _

_I will be there._

Hermione was puzzled yet she put it in her bag with all the others except the annoying one Petunia wrote. Hermione got up and walked to the next door and said:

"erva."

the door creaked open and Hermione through the doorway and found herself in a rocky cavern like the one she had left Harry and Draco Malfoy in. She felt a tinge of guilt yet brushed it aside and examined the cavern. It was exactly like the first one except the was a shaft of light in a puddle on the chunk of stone which held one thing. Hermione gasped it was a ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry got up and rubbed his head. Suddenly it came to him... right before he had passed out ... Hermione had been putting her hand on his and Malfoy's mouths to keep them from screaming out in pain and reveling their existence to the Dark Lord... "Hermione... Where was Hermione?" Thought Harry.

"MudBlood!" thought Malfoy.

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Harry.

"MudBlood!" Exclaimed Malfoy.

"Don't call her that!" Screamed Harry.

"What ... MudBlood???" Taunted Malfoy.

"I don't have time for this Malfoy." Yelled Harry who was getting seriously annoyed now.

"Really Potter..." started Malfoy.

"Ferret!" Screamed Harry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

...Pensive. It was filled with swirling silvery memories floating around the pensive. Hermione had heard about pensives, read about pensives, but she had never seen or used one. She bent forward her hair was almost touching the silvery mist when she heard:

"Don't call her that!" Screamed Harry.

"What ... MudBlood???" Taunted Malfoy.

"I don't have time for this Malfoy." Yelled Harry..

"Really Potter..." started Malfoy.

"Ferret!" Screamed Harry.

Hermione sighed and looked at the door then the pensive. The silvery mist seemed to call her yet she whispered:

"Evra."

And hurried back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Exclaimed Harry. 'Don't you realize Malfoy, Hermione might have been captured by Voldermort and you are acting like a immature 10 year old calling her mud-- ... names when she might be in danger!" yelled Harry.

Malfoy paled and Harry turned to face ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N

Hope you all liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please REVIEW and PLEASE keep on reading ... I am open to contrastive criticism and nice reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isadora 120

(Is.)

Blaze88188

Thanks so much for being my first reviewer ... and thanks so much for your support!!!

A-Hard-Days-Night

Thanks so much for your advice ... It's amazing you have 50 stories on your profile!!!

Lily's Lil Sis

Thanks for being there!!! And i owe you so much if you hadn't shown me your story on Fanfiction My story wouldn't even be here!!! hope to see ya soon!!!

sean123

Thanks for the 2 word review... What kind of brother are you???

blonde gone wild

Thanks for your Great advice!!! I have reread the 6 book and studied her style more and I hope it's helping!!! It is my first Fan fiction so any advice is awesome!!!

PirateFanatic

Thanks for your awesome review!!! I live off good reviews so please keep it up!!!!

Also I am Glad you are enjoying the story!!!

Laurien1

Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review (and thanks for not giving up on me after the 2nd chapter which by the way I FIXED!)! Contrastive criticism is good to have (otherwise you most likely would think you were perfect) and feel free to continue it (i am not the biggest fan of flames though)!!!!!

Any way tell me what you think (please be honest is it worth continuing???)!!!!!

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

P.P.S. Thanks to all reviewers!!!!

IS.

P.P.P.S.

I FIXED THE 2ND CHAPTER please read and review that too!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Voldermorts Trap III

Harry Potter and The End

Chapter 8

Voldermorts Trap III

... Hermione and boy did she look mad!

" I leave you for 2 minutes..." Started Hermione.

"You left us!" Spat Malfoy.

"YOU almost Killed Dumbledore!" Screamed Harry angerly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed both of their arms and whispered :

"erva."

The crack opened and the boys stop arguing for a moment to stare at Hermione in shock.

"Let go of me!" Hissed Malfoy wrenching his hand out of Hermione's strong grip.

_While Harry stared in __awe__ Hermione breathed in deeply and started to say something but Harry Didn't hear her. She let go of him and he grabbed the annoying note that petunia wrote his eyes flickered back and forth... While Hermione whispered: _

"_Evra." he slowly got up from the chair. Malfoy __searched__ the room with a smug expression as if to say "ha granger!"._

"Where is the rest!" yelled Harry facing Hermione.

"Harry calm down... I..." Started Hermione ...

_Mudblood and potter ... What wrong with them thought malfoy. When Hermione whispered something again his eyes __spotted__ something he had seen only once he reached over and touched it as Granger yelled:_

"No Malfoy NO!"

_As she yelled this I __realized__ my mistake we both had mistaken the object as a pensive yet it wasn't!_

Harry was so angry i didn't notice Malfoy slip by me in till he reached over the pensive ...or what I thought was a pensive as he bent down and touched it I screamed:

"NO Malfoy No!"

Realizing my mistake immediately. This was no Pensive this was a Incisive it and the pensive looked exactly alike the only difference was when the mist in the Incisive was touched...

_I backed away from the Incisive as the Infri began to form I felt for my wand as I heard Granger scream :_

"_abprocul!"_

_Finally i __pulled__ out my wand and screamed: "Abprocul!" As well. Harry seemed to forget his anger as he joined us ... soon we __realized__ the more we shouted 'abprocul" the more started to form!_

...Formed Infri. I yelled:

"abprocul!" pointing my wand at the Incisive seconds later Malfoy had drawn his wand and was shouting the countercurse as well... Harry joined us seconds later. Then we began to realize the more We tried to repel it the more it formed finally I pulled Harry And Malfoy out And screamed:

Entra. It worked the door closed yet the infi would soon brek through and also the ministry of magic.

"Guys we need to get out of here!" I whispered ' the infri and the ministry will be here soon!"

" I wonder what the Infri are after?" murmurered Harry ... But both Hermione and Malfoy heard him.

"They couldn't possibly want this could they?" Thought Draco out loud Holding up Hufflepuffs cup!

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N:

How is it???

Thanks to all reviewers!

Special thanks to:

LilMissSugarPlumFairy

I am really Happy you like it! Please continue reading and reviewing!

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Lot's of Love to all!

ISADORA120


	9. Chapter 9 A Way Out!

Harry Potter and The End

Chapter 9 A way out!

Hermione Gasped. Harry looked half mad and half like he was going to hug Malfoy on the spot.

"Where did you get that!" Gasped Harry.

"This, I got this in the Infinsve!" Exclaimed Malfoy.

"That's right!" I exclaimed "the Infinsive was also used to guard stuff …Important stuff!"

Malfoy looked confused He didn't like Potter, or Granger because they made him look like an idiot and Ron … He was poor and the reason Potter and he weren't friends.

"Why?" He spat through gritted teeth.

Harry and Hermione _Looked_ at him for the first time in minutes then they both realized he was Malfoy not Ron and He knew nothing of Hocruxs. Suddenly they heard a loud noise the Infri were ramming the door! They woke up to reality...

"We will explain everything later like you will explain last year to us later." Gasped Hermione running to the door. 'Evra. Anyway hurry the door won't last forever and the misinstry will be here soon!"

They ran through the door and grabbed their stuff.

"How do we get..." Started Malfoy.

" Entra. This way!" cut in Hermione grabbing their arms as the Infri broke down the door. They entered a small passage way till they reached a dead end.

"What Now Granger."Whispered Malfoy gaining a new respect for Hermione.

"Evra." Hermione whispered into the darkness.

The door opened to reveal them standing behind the white tree at the foot of the Potters grave. Hermione peeked around the tree there was the ministry of magic Arpperating in front of the cemitary and the potters House.

"Granger..." Started Malfoy. Hermione whirled around and put her hand over Malfoy's mouth.

"Hold on to me." She whispered. They did as she asked and she Apperating them all to a small clearing in her woods near a river rushing toward the waterfall and pond below.

"Thanks for all your help." Said Malfoy. He smirked and dissapperated right in front of them.

"Malfoy!" Gasped Hermione.

On the ground was the shiny Hufflepuff Cup.

" You like him don't you?" said Harry weakly picking up the cup.

Hermione glared at him.

" Ok i will never mention it to anyone unless you say I can and I won't tell Ron..." started Harry. Hermione stopped him from saying anything else by putting her hand over his mouth and Hissing in his ear:

"I hate Malfoy!"

"I get it! I get it!" murrmmered Harry.

"Good!" She snapped Apperating them both outside the Weaslys front door. Harry threw the cup in his bag and they knocked on the door. The door flew open.

"Harry don't do that to me ever again!" Exclaimed Ginny grabbing him and drawing him closer to her.

Hermione felt a tinge of jealousy but brushed it aside as Ginny hugged her as if she would never see her again.

"Hermione thanks for watching over him." She whispered 'I would never forgive myself if something happened to him and I ..." she paused ' wasn't there." she continued.

"It's fine! It was nothing!" she lied quietly. Ginny didn't seem to notice and she let go and hugged Harry again while Mrs. Weasly hugged her and murmurered a quiet thank you.

The next couple weeks were a blur to her... she watched the Weasly family and Harry play Quidditch and read Muggle books and old text books. Yet nothing seemed to help; little did she know everyone was secretly really worried about her. Harry exspecailly after she had come back from Grodric Hallow she ha d acted really strange. He had filled in Ron and Ginny about what had happened after Mrs. Weasly long lecture. The question on Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's minds was did it have anything to do with Harry or more Importantly Draco Malfoy??? The trio could not tell but had a strange feeling it did.

Hermione woke up to the sound of owls cry's and tapping on her window.

"Hermione ... wake up your N.E.W.T. Owl is Here and My O.W.L.'s are too!" shrieked Ginny.

Hermione sat up as Ginny open the window In flew a gray owl and landed on Ginny's bed and a brown owl and perched on Hermione's thin finger. Nervously Hermione opened her letter when she heard Ginny scream:

" I passed in everything except Divination!".

"Good for you!" said Hermione still half asleep.

"What did you get?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know yet." Mumbled Hermione still trying to undo the seal. Ginny came over and sat down on her bed. Hermione open the envolpe and pulled out the extra bulky letter and out fell a shiny Head Girl Badge!

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have received the position of Head Girl. Enclosed is your Head Girl Badge, list of supplies,N.E.W.T. Report card,and the Head Girl's Handbook.

Congratulations again! We look forward to your Stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_-_

Minerva Mcgonagall

_Headmistress_

"_Oh Hermione!" __Shrieked__ Ginny jumping on __Hermione's__ bed._

_Hermione__ smiled and turned the page._

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Uniform:

1.At least three sets of black work robes

One pair of protective gloves (not needed if alrighty have a decent pair).

One winter cloak.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of the following:

_The Standard Book of spells (grade7)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic (Grade7)_

By Bathilda Bagshot

_Advanced Transfiguration II_

By Emeric Switch

_Advanced Magical Herbs and Fungi_

By Phyllida Spore

_Advanced Potions II_

By Arsenius Jigger

_Advanced Defense __against__ the Dark Arts II_

By Quentin Trimble

_Advanced__ Arthmincy II_

_By Evan Fiflle_

Hermione smiled and wrote on her planner to go to Diagon Alley soon. She turned the page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

N.E.W.T. Level

Grades

Pass GradesFail Grades

Never better (N)With errors (W)

excellent (E) Terrible (T)

Student Name: **Hermione Jane Granger**

Course: Grade:

ArthmincyN.

CharmsN.

Defense Against the Dark Arts E.

HerbologyN.

History of MagicN.

PotionsN.

TransfigurationN.

Hermione sighed relived and stopped shaking. Ginny had run down stairs and she could hear Mrs. Weasly congratulating Ginny; Ron was groaning. There was a knock on the door.

"Hermione it's me Harry can i come in?" Harry said on the other side of the door. Hermione was about to say yes when she looked in the mirror.

"One minute!" she gasped jumping out of bed and throwing her bathrobe on almost knocking the lamp over.

"Hermione are you alright?" asked Harry. Hermione pulled her hair out of the pony tail that held her braid and said :

"I am fine." She undid the braid and opened the door. 'come in."

Harry looked a mess. His bed head hair, his bathrobe only half on ,and there was purple circles under his eyes but he was smiling.

"What happened to you?" asked Hermione. 'You look awful!"

"Doesn't matter now ... your Head Girl!" He exclaimed forgetting why he came.

"Yes but ... what do want to tell me?" She asked.

"Were going to Diagon Alley in 15 minutes get ready!" he said then looking at himself he added "I got to go!" Hermione laughed and Harry smiled relived to hear her back to her normal self. Hermione closed the door and started to get ready.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted dropping the floor powder as she spoke. She landed at the entrance of Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was pretty much the same as last time they had been there. Deserted Shops and few witches or wizards shopping.

"Listen up Weasly's, Harry and of course Hermione. We will go to Madam Malkins, then Flourish and Blotts,Apothecary,then we will stop at The Twins store." Mrs. Weasly said."And finally stick together!"

They all muttered yes and Followed Mrs. Weasly into Madam Malkins. 3O Minutes later they headed to Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione paid for a new book bag, her new textbooks and tons of others she had bought for fun then they had dragged her out to get their potions ingredient's. They were about to enter The Weasly Twins store when Hermione saw something move in the alley they had just come down.

"Mrs. Weasly I noticed I dropped something in that alley I will be right back!" Exclaimed Hermione and dashed out of sight before Mrs. Weasly could say anything. Her eyes widened it was ...

To Be Continued!

**A/N**

**Sorry to keep ya hanging! REVIEW!!!!**

**Special Thanks to:**

polka-dotted-coffee-cups

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

_**AND**_

Trumpet Fire

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

_**LOVE YA ALL!!!!!**_

_**IS.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Twists and Turns

Harry Potter and The End

_**Chapter 10**__**Twists and Turn**__**s**_

"Granger come quickly!" hissed Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione Gasped.

"Yes Granger and since when did you call me Draco! Anyway hurry!" He gestured her to follow him. Felling much like Harry and wondering what on earth was she doing she ran after him.

"What do you want Malfoy? I don't have all day Mrs. Weasly thinks I am getting a dropped book!" She whispered. He turned a corner and tapped on a brick wall with his wand. A door appeared and he opened it.

"Get inside Granger and I will explain everything..." he paused to look at her glare and then added "quickly!".

She went in and found herself in a small room.

"Sit down!" Draco Demanded. She sat down and he continued. ' You will learn all about last year at school as we will be seeing each other a lot" he said closing the door seeing her confused face he shot her a glare that plainly said "_Don't ask!". _"But first I came to bring you this ... as you and Harry are both horrible at closing your mind I overheard your thoughts: Hocruxes." She glared at him he smirked and continued "after some research I found out you and your trio are hunting Voldermorts Hocruxes like that cup I left you..." at this point Hermione couldn't control herself. "Why you ... I can't... You little traitor. I...I... I am leaving!" she gasped unable to control her anger he was about to ruin everything! "Hermione!" she turned around to face Draco Malfoy. "Hermione?" she asked "You called me Hermione! Didn't you?" she gasped. "I did? Well whatever anyway Her- Granger I want to help!" said Draco. "I am I going mad? I am I dreaming? You are probably a boggart right ..." started Hermione. "Granger you aren't mad, nor dreaming and I am not a boggart! I am Draco Malfoy ... Your Arch Enemy..." said Draco.

Meanwhile Harry only half believed Hermione he knew she hadn't dropped something yet Hermione wasn't the one to lie. Little did he know she had lied to him almost every day this month. He trusted Hermione and was the only a tiny bit worried about her ... he knew she could take care of herself yet he didn't want her to be on her own. _"She is 17 Harry she's will be Fine!" _he thought. Yet, like Hermione had done for years, he brushed it aside.

"And I am supposed to believe you!" exclaimed Hermione. Draco paused.

"I do." he said..

"Well you aren't the Draco Malfoy I know ... Your ...You are way too nice!" exclaimed Hermione frustrated.

"Really! I thought you would appreciate I went out of my way to save you I RISKED MY Life To SAVE YOU! I Risked Everything I have TO HELP YOU! Spent Days Trying To learn How To BE NICE TO YOU! And Have Gathered everything YOU NEED To Defeat Him and this is the The THANKS I GET!" Snapped Malfoy. Hermione stood there and stared at him her mouth wide open for minutes. Finally she closed it.

"I am sorry." She said.

" I... I forgive you." Said Draco

He handed her a shopping parcel.

"In here there is everything you need to know... now go before the weasel- the Weaslys Will figure out you aren't telling the truth. Go!" he said as they walked out.

"Thanks for all your help and I am sorry..." started Hermione and stopped as she felt someone entirely unexpected kiss her on the lips before he ran away.

"_Where is she???" _Thought Harry grabbing as many extenable ears as he could carry at the Twins store.

"Harry where do you suppose she went? Asked Ron.

"I dunno It seemed important though." Replied Harry. The shop door opened and Hermione walked in. She walked right past them and proceeded to the girls section of the store.

"Hermione..." Started Ron and Harry.

"Later." said Hermione.

"...so He handed me the parcel and left." Concluded Hermione not telling Ron, Harry, or Ginny about the kiss.

"What is in the parcel?" They asked as if on que.

"I don't know I am about to find out." Said Hermione and opened it up inside lay a stack of books. They had eerie looking covers and most of them were dark black and had a red spine. One read: _Hocruxes_ in a blood like red.

"It's a good thing he likes you because if he didn't I don't think any of us would have been able to get these!" Exclaimed Ginny. Hermione glared at her, Ron simply stared in disbelief and Harry shot her look that said _"Don't start!"_. "Sorry Hermione ... But doesn't it seem that way ... I mean come on he called you Hermione." said Ginny..

"I forgive you." said Hermione.

"What I want to know is why Malfoy said he would be seeing you a lot!" Said Harry pensively.

"I don't know Harry." was all Hermione said.

"Ok what happen before he left?" asked Ginny as soon as Hermione and her were alone in her room.

"How?" started Hermione in disbelief.

"The look in your eyes when you said it ... it's a girl thing." said Ginny.

"Do you think Harry or..." started Hermione.

"No they didn't even notice! Don't worry... now what Happened???" asked Ginny.

The next 2 months passed quickly and Hermione had read all her text books and all the Hocrux books as well as the books she had gotten for fun. No surprise to Harry or Ron or even Ginny. Harry read the hocrux books after Hermione before handing them to Ron. Ginny complained she hadn't even received one from Ron yet who obviously was a slow reader. So Harry passed them to Ginny who passed them to Ron. Mrs. Weasly thankfully suspected nothing and they hid the books at the bottom of their trunks while not reading them . Remus and Tonks ate over once and while as well as other members of the Order. Soon they were packing their trunks and getting ready for their last year at Hogwarts.

"... Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione! Hurry the train leaves in ten minutes and Hermione needs to start her duties!" bellowed Mrs. Weasly as they drove up to the station.

" Yes!" they all mumbled.

"You all be extremely careful and don't go looking for Trouble! Exspecailly you three!"

"Yes!" they mumbled again.

"They will be fine Dear." said Mr. Weasly.

"I sure hope so!" muttered Mrs. Weasly to herself.

"Guys I need to get the the Head compartment to meet the Head Boy now!" said Hermione 5 minutes after the train had left.

"Ok we will join you!" Harry and Ron said.

They walked to the very front compartment until they reach the Head's Compartment. Hermione whispered: "Enter" and the door unlocked she open the door to reveal ...

**A/N Thanks for all your awesome support! And Lovely Reviews! Keep up the Good work!**

**Special**** thanks to:**

Jimmy Cricket

**Thanks so much!**

polka-dotted-coffee-cups

**Thank you so much!**

carebear4ever

**Thanks so much!**

**Ok Ready, Set, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ISADORA120**


	11. Chapter 11 Facing the unexpected and DA

Harry Potter and The End

Chapter 11

Facing the Unexpected and DA

... Malfoy and his buddy's: Pansy and Blaise. Pansy was sitting on Malfoy running her fingers through his hair while Blaise was pacing back and forth muttering something about Hogwarts.

"Malfoy!" gasped Ron.

"Rats!" said Harry.

"I am sorry this compartment is for Heads and their friends only!" said Hermione calmly as possible.

"Well then I am in luck because I am Head Boy and these are my friends!" sneered Malfoy pushing Pansy off of him and pacing around Hermione.

"But ... but aren't you supposed to be in Askaban?"said Ron very confused. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" said Hermione trying not to sound very upset but failing miserably. In walked Ginny.

"Hi Ron, Harry, Ferret and Cronies... oh Hermione what is the matter and Why are they here?" asked Ginny going ameaditly going over to Hermione. Everyone looked at Hermione.

"Ferret?" Echoed Malfoy.

"Cronies?"Echoed Pansy and Blaise.

Then they all looked at Hermione waiting for an answer.

"I... Oh it's none of your concerns or worries just leave me alone..." started Hermione failing again to keep her voice normal.

"Concerns? Worries?" said Malfoy in such a nice voice **Everyone Jumped** except Hermione who had heard it before.

"Tell me about what happened last year." said Hermione softly.

Malfoys tone changed and there was bitterness in his voice again.

"Last year whoever you knew last year wasn't really me..." started Malfoy.

"Wasn't you?" gasped everyone.

"Not really it was me physically ..." started Malfoy again.

"No!" whispered Hermione knowing what he would say before he said it. Malfoy glared at Her. "Sorry!" she whispered.

" as I was saying my Father had me under the Imperious curse..." started Malfoy and before he got any further he was interrupted by everyone but Hermione.

"What!"

"No way!"

"Your kidding!"

"Poor you Drakie poo"

They exclaimed all at the same time. It was so confusing no one knew who was saying what. Hermione sat down and was silent. They stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"What?" They asked.

"Malfoy did you feel yourself wake up and not remember anything for hours at a time?" asked Ginny.

"No!" said Hermione in Horror.

They all looked at Hermione and then at Draco.

"Yes." said Draco softly they all jumped again "How did you know?" he asked Ginny.

"Well that's How I felt in my first year here." She whispered " When ..."

"When..." cut in Ron.

"Volerdortmort..." cut in Harry as most of them winced.

"Was..." Whispered Hermione cutting in.

"...Possessing me." Finished Ginny with a shudder.

Draco leaped to His feet.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He exclaimed.

"But wait remember What Dumbledor said!" Exclaimed Hermione.

Harry looked sick then very surprised.

"Yes." he said slowly 'It couldn't have been Voldermort possessing you because even Voldermort can't posses people in Hogwarts when he's not within the grounds of Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry.

"Ok so Voldermort was either on Hogwarts grounds possessing me or..." started Draco confused and a bit taken back.

"No it couldn't have been Voldermort otherwise I would have felt him." said Harry..

Draco,Pansy and Blaise looked at Harry weirdly.

"My scar hurts when he's near,angry, and happy." Said Harry.

"So someone else inside Hogwarts was controlling you." said Ron.

"And that someone would need to be a teacher and good at Ocleamany."Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Snape!" exclaimed Harry and Malfoy at the same time.

"Yes it must be him!" said Ron and Blaise in unison.

"Huh???" said a very confused Pansy.

"You have a point. Snape is brilliant at Ocleamany and is a Death Eater." Said Hermione. They all glared at her. 'Ok yes he did it!" said Hermione agreeing with them.

They were in deep conversation and getting along when they heard a loud crack.

"Professor – Headmistress!" they exclaimed.

"Ah getting along that's great! Anyway the perfects meeting is in 15 minutes and the heads meeting is now." said Headmistress.

They got up to leave. "Potter please stay as well!" barked Headmistress.

As soon as everyone but Harry, Hermione, and Draco were gone Headmistress closed the door and started talking.

"Harry Potter I need to know if DA will continue I have gotten so many requests..." said Headmistress McGonall.

"I will if You want me to.' said Harry rather quickly.

"Thank you I will talk to you later you are dismissed." said McGonall.

Harry rose to his feet and walked out.

"Ok After making sure everyone is safely in the common rooms kindly meet me in my office. The password is cats. You are in charge of :The Halloween Ball, The Christmas Ball,... Thats all I will let you see to your perfect meeting do you have any questions?" Said Headmistress.

They shook their heads no.

"Ok I will go now." And with a loud crack she was gone. And there was a knock on the door.

"first Years over here!" Boomed Hargrid.

Hermione guided the 1st years to Hargrid and the 2nd years to the threstal pulled carriages.

Finally Hermione ran over to Draco and the other perfects.

"Get in the carriages!" she screamed as it started to poor.

Moments later she felt someone grab her and pull her out of the lighting's way burning the shrub that was were she used to be.

"Get inside!" he yelled over the lighting.

He let go it was ...

**There it is Chapter 11! what did you think??? **

**Amazing, Great, good, ok, ****boring****, horrible, TROLL?????**

**Ready set and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also I am looking for a EDITOR!**

**Tell me if you are ****interested**

**REVIEW!**

**Is.**


	12. Chapter 12 The New Teacher

Chapter 12 The New Teacher

... Yes it was Draco Malfoy ... as unexpected as expected ... It was the only blond haired, mean boy Hermione had ever thought the worst of. As the Rain soaked them to the bone, Hermione merely stared at Malfoy, not knowing what to say.

"You didn't tell them," Said Malfoy softly over the wind and rain in the carriage. "I didn't tell them what?" Asked Hermione, lowering her book. Despite her mask of innocence, she was fully aware of what he was talking about.

"About what... what I did in Diagon Alley," He muttered.

"Yes they know I told them everything!" Replied Hermione and hid herself behind her book like usual, avoiding the problem instead of facing it.

"No!" Said Malfoy, getting frustrated now. "You didn't tell them I-I ... um well ki- you." Said Malfoy fast.

"What?" Said Hermione hoping he would give up and wouldn't say anything more on the fact that he had kissed her and she had kissed back ...forgetting he was Malfoy ... not Harry. He walked over to her and lowered her book.

"You didn't tell them that I _kissed_ ... YOU!" Exclaimed Malfoy. There was a bump and the carriage stopped. Malfoy leaned in to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips.

"I can't do this and it's not because my friends won't like it ... and it's not Pansy... it's you... I am sorry but I don't have a heart to give..." Whispered Hermione.

"Who did you give it to?" Asked Draco. "Potter, Weasley, or some other dork out there?! Who?" He hissed. Hermione got up and put her book in her small travel bag.

"That, I can't tell you ... It will hurt too many people ... Including you." She whispered. She walked over to him and kissed him on the head. "I am sorry," She said softly and walked out of the carriage into the pouring rain.

"Siccus!" Muttered Hermione, pointing her wand at her soaked self. Her skin and robes immediately dried and she entered the Great Hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, a seat saved for her by Harry and Ron.

"Hi Hermione!" Exclaimed Luna wearing something completely ridicules like always.

"Hi Luna!" Said Hermione politely. Luna didn't seem to notice she was in a bad mood no one ever really did because no one really notice Hermione at all! Luna faced Harry.

"So you are starting DA again that is so awesome! Put me at the top of your list to sign up!" She exclaimed. Harry looked flustered and surprised. "Sure... But how did you know?" Asked Harry.

"Well the word goes fast and I think you should teach us the Patronus more with a boggart and everything and the ..." Blubbered Luna. Harry now looked very worried and seemed to be thinking _'What I have I gotten myself into?'. _

Ron and Ginny were eagerly talking about Quidditch and Hermione looked around, everyone was busy. Malfoy stormed into the Great Hall looking really angry. He looked at her and she avoided his gaze by opening her book and burying herself in it.

"Attention!" Bellowed McGonagall. There was still a loud buzz in the Great Hall. Hermione looked up from her book and gave Headmistress her full attention then glared at Draco trying to get him to set a good example.

"SILENCE!" Bellowed McGonagall. Silence echoed in the large room; they had finally given her their attention. "I MIGHT NOT BE DUMBLEDORE But I am going to follow Dumbledore's every footstep!" Bellowed McGonagall. _"Footstep… Footstep…Footstep,"_ Echoed the walls. Hermione glanced at Harry. "Voldemort may be back..." Started McGonagall and paused as many winced at HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED's Name. Hermione just waited for Headmistress to continue. Harry just stared in amazement. Ron looked at McGonagall attentively for the 2nd time in 7 years; and Ginny just nodded in agreement. Many of the former DA members didn't wince or if they did it wasn't very apparent for Harry had said that name so many times it wasn't that big of a deal. Those who had helped Harry defeat the Death Eaters in his 5th year merely shrugged. "But that doesn't mean that we won't do anything about it!" Continued McGonagall. Almost every single eye was upon her and eagerly waiting for more. "Those of you who are 2nd years and older may remember DA. Dumbledore's Army." Many heads nodded. "I have convinced Harry... Harry Potter to start up DA again. Dumbledore wouldn't want us to sit around mourning for him he would want us to be ready and face our greatest fears... some of you already have..." McGonagall glanced over at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna as well as some other people. "...Which mostly include Voldemort!" A lot of people winced again. "You need to prove yourself worthy to defeat him!" Continued McGonagall, scanning the eager crowd again. "You must learn to face the Unexpected!" She finished. "Unexpected…" Echoed the hall again. "Well dig in!" Said McGonagall as the food magically appeared.

"That has got to be the Fubest gagamet ferever!" Said Ron biting into a chicken wing.

"What?" Asked Hermione before, rather elegantly, scooping mashed potato's into her mouth. "That has got to be the best speech ever!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, it was good," Said Harry, grabbing a second chicken wing.

"It was good!" Agreed Ginny happily as she scooped the mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"You guys actually listened!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, do we set a world record or something?" Joked Ron.

"May I have your attention please!" Said Headmistress McGonagall. The room went silent. "Thank you! To the first years: the forbidden forest is, of course, forbidden that also applies to the older students as well! A note ... All things form a store called Weasley Wizard Wheezes is banned. Also, this is Professor Moody and no, he is not an imposter! Congratulations to both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger our new Head Girl and Head Boy. And Lastly, those of you who knew Draco Malfoy last year ... Well unfortunately you don't really know him for we had no clue ... that he-that he was under the Imperious curse," Finished McGonagall with a shudder. At this the Hall was an uproar. "**SILENCE!"** Bellowed McGonagall. The hall stopped and looked at Headmistress once more. "That is all. Please have a good night's sleep and a great term! Thank you!" said Headmistress.

The scratching of the benches, the patter of foot steps and the constant whispers soon faded away.

**Hi all! ****Thanks so much for all your support and special thanks to polka-dotted-coffee-cups, for Reviewing and being my editor! It means a lot to me ... This is my 1st Fanfiction ya know!** **Ready set review!**

-**IS.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Headmisstress's office

Chapter 13 The Headmistress's office

After making sure all students except patrol perfects were in their common rooms, Hermione found herself exhausted and not looking forward to her meeting with the new headmistress. She stifled a yawn and met Malfoy hurrying toward the Gargoyle.

"What was the glare for!" He snapped.

"What was the big angry show for!" She replied. "You may have almost every girl in this school under your spell but I am not falling for it! Go love a girl who will appreciate your nastiness!" Snapped Hermione. Malfoy seemed lost for words for a moment. "Cats!" Said Hermione angrily and ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hermione!" Said Malfoy running up the steps as she closed the door.

sos...

Harry went straight to the Headmistress's office and muttered "Cats!" and the gargoyle sprang to life. He dashed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Professor McGonagall said calmly from behind the door.

Harry opened the door slowly, preparing himself mentally for a change... But there was no change except for a new Headmaster portrait of Dumbledore and the smiling and slightly worried new Headmistress.

"Harry... I only have a brief time to explain this but you will continue your private lessons." Started McGonagall. She stopped to glance at Harry's surprised face. "I will explain how I know later... oh sorry, where are my manners? Sit down!" She continued gesturing toward the chair. "Lemon Drop? ... No ... well lets get down to business. You see Harry, Professor Dumbledore.." She stopped as tears filled her eyes and Harry's started to get cloudy from trying to force back tears.

"Yes," Harry choked.

"He has left you in his will!" Gasped Headmistress. "He left me everything ... all the information, and memories as well as some he had never entered or shown you ... the prophecy...We will continue lessons and I can help you finish those Horcruxs." Finished Headmistress.

Harry stared at his teacher and Headmistress.

"What I need you to do for me is help others be ready to face ..." She stopped to shudder. "Him." She finished.

Harry stared in disbelief as he studied the will.

"I...I will..." Started Harry.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Said Headmistress, snatching and stuffing the will into the desk drawer.

"Not a word to this to anyone but Ron ,Hermione, and Ginny understood?" Whispered McGonagall.

Harry nodded his head 'yes' as Hermione opened the door and shut it quickly as if someone was after her.

SOS!

To all my faithful readers,

Thanks for the Reviews and support! Thank you also very much to my excellent Editor polka-dotted-coffee-cups!

I am sorry about the slow update! I was hoping to get this chapter out before I left for vaction and camp!

Love ya all!

Is.


	14. Chapter 14 Harry,Heads and Passwords

Harry potter and the end Chapter 14 Harry,Heads, and Passwords sorry for the wait...writers block! - "Harry what are you doing here?" exclaimed Hermione. "No time to explain..." Started Harry as he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll explain later!" finished Harry. "Come in," said McGonagall. "But Harry you look terrible..." Started Hermione and faltered as the door opened and she noticed McGonagall's look. "Harry..." Uttered Malfoy. "Malfoy," said Harry in acknowledgement. "I'll talk to you later headmistress." He rushed out, "Goodnight!" and with a nod he was gone to the three; he vanished before anyone could say anything. There was a silence before the Headmistress went on to explain head duties. She told them they would keep their houses and for the most part everything would stay the same; but they would use the Gryffindor and Slytherin head rooms which were concealed behind a portrait of the Hogwarts crest. "...and that should be all- oh yes here," Finished their headmistress, handing them each a thick blue and gold book that had their names engraved on it under Head Girl and Head Boy. "Do you have any questions?" She asked as they examined the books; Hermione with interest and Malfoy with disgust. "In my day you would each have a weeks worth of Detentions!" Barked a portrait of a former headmaster. "Oh don't be so hard on them there only 17," Said the portrait of Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. "Hmph!" Was the unfamiliar portrait's reply. "I don't have any questions," said Hermione sweetly, glaring at Malfoy. "Well I do!" said Malfoy glaring back. "Do we actually have to read this?" He asked jabbing a finger at the blue and gold book. "Well mister Malfoy you could hand me that badge or read that book. Any other questions?" Asked McGonagall. "No," They said in unison. "Good-goodnight," said McGonagall gesturing toward the door. - The Gryffindor Common room was empty and the last embers of the fire were slowly dying when Hermione reached it. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered "lumos". The tip of her wand lighted immediately. Up above the small passageway connecting the girls and boys dormitories there was the portrait of the Hogwarts crest. Hermione slowly walked up the stairs. She stood in the small passageway in front of the Crest. Hermione didn't know how long she stood there when a small voice barked: "Password!" Hermione opened the handbook and on the first page it said: Head Girl password 'you create a new password every month'. "Hurry up!" barked the portrait. "Clever!" murmured Hermione to herself. "Clever it is!" said the portrait and swung open. "I wasn't saying that as the password I was..." Started Hermione, climbing inside and stopped as the door shut behind her. The lights flickered on with a wave of her wand. She paused for a moment to murmur "wow" before throwing off her shoes and flopping on the bed and falling asleep. -------------------- To my editor thank you! To my Reviewers Thank you! A NOTE: I have not read the 7th book yet! (Even though I waited till 12:01 to get it!) I have almost all of it written down on a thick bundle of lose leaf and will update as fast as I can... it's easy i just need to type it up now. Anyway I love you all! IS P.s. The lastest Harry Potter movie is good (although it's rather short!) If you haven't seen it see it. IS. 


	15. THE LONG OVERDUE AUTHORS NOTETHE END

Harry potter and the end

Isadora120

Chapter- LONG over due authors note!

Summery:

I am SO Sorry!

-

TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS….

This is a LONG OVER DUE sorry to all of you out there

You have been the best readers I have ever had and I ruined my story by reading the last book….

NOTE BEFORE YOU START THROWING STUFF AT ME:

I wrote at the midnight party and for a week afterward but I broke down and read it on a six hour car ride to vist old friends.

I want to thank all of you starting with…

Lily's Lil Sis

For being my best friend and getting me to write this story…. I love ya!

To: ….

Blaze88188  
my first reviewer… thank you for everything!

A-Hard-Days-Night

I know you didn't like my story but thanks for reading and reviewing it!

sean123

to my brother if you ever read my story again- thanks for your ….. review.

blonde gone wild

Thank you, for taking the time to read and review my story it meant a lot to me!

CrzyPirateFanatic

I always loved your penname! Anyway thank you for always being supportive of the writing wether it was good or bad you always encouraged me on! Thanks again!

Laurien1

Thanks for always pointing out the mistakes but always finding a way to make me feel encouraged instead of bad.

LilMissSugarPlumFairy  
Thanks for your great reviews-you always had something positive to say!

Trumpet Fire  
Thank you as well for pointing out my mistakes but making me feel ok about it!

Bookworm0987  
Thanks so much you are a great reviewer!

carebear4ever

thank you very much for reading and reviewing!

thealphamale

you always had something logical to say…. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Beautiful Dreams 14

Thank you for reading and reviewing (every chapter!) you encouraged me to write more each time!

Lastly polka-dotted-coffee-cups

**The BEST EDITOR IN THE WORLD!**

**You kept me writing each chapter with your ensusthium and well just you!**

**(Read her story's the're great! … yes I edit them ….)**

**Sorry you have always been there for me and I haven't always been there for you!**

**PM me please!**

**-**

**Lastly this isn't the end of ISadora120 I will be writing another story called **_**Shattered**_ it hasn't been finalized but it will be PRE-Epiloge and Hermione is the main charater.

PREVIEW…..

_**Shattered **_**Isadora120**

**When Ron dies Hermione is shattered Harry shuts himself from the world. **_**"somewhere else far from Ginny's critizm and Luna's floating voice someone else was experiencing worse…" What if the unexpected Happened…..**_

-

Ok please review and tell me if you would like me to post that story!

Also feel free to Flame me ….

I love you guys … Goodbye. (SOB).

I'll miss you all!

Your (favorite) Author,

Isadora120

(IS.)


End file.
